truth or dare : naruto style
by SOMEONES-BABY-GURL
Summary: were neji,tenten,naruto,hinta,shikamaru,ino,sasuke,sakuraall get together and play truth or dare paring are shown above please r&r rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare: naruto style 

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto so don't sue me _

_Chapter 1_

_Game start_

_Hey ya'll want to play a game_

_Like what shikamaru_

_Ya and it better not be something stupid shikamaru_

_It's not neji_

_Than what is it_

_Well ya'll I figured we could play truth or dare_

_Ok (most of them said)_

_What about you sasuke_

_Ya sasuke come on _

_All sasuke did was lean against the wall_

_Please sasuke please_

_Ok but on one condition shikamaru_

_What's that?_

_I go first_

_Ok _

_Truth or dare naruto_

_Dare_

_Ok then I dare ya to speak like a girl for the next 2 turns_

_What _

_Yes _

_Fine I will ok shikamaru truth or dare_

_Truth _

_Ok have you kissed ino?_

_Ya once by accident_

_What_

_It was an accident _

_Ok neji truth or dare_

_Dare shikamaru_

_Oki dare ya to kiss sasuke ok the check _

_What no _

_Ya have to _

_Fine _

_(He said walking over and kissing sasuke on the check)_

_That was nasty shikamaru_

_So _

_Ok naruto truth or dare_

_Truth (girl voice)_

_Oh how fun do you like hinta_

_No yes yes now leave me alone ok sasuke truth or dare (girl voice)_

_Dare miss naruto_

_Don't call me that and I dare you to give me your kunai knifes_

_Fine here even though that was a dumb dare _

_And _

_Ok neji truth or dare _

_Dare sasuke_

_Ok neji I dare you to take my kunai knifes from naruto and give them to me_

_Ok here_

_No that's wrong (girl voice)_

_Whatever miss naruto_

_Oh just one more turn and I'm free of talking like this (girl voice)_

_Ok shikamaru truth or dare _

_Dare_

_Ok I dare ya to call ino and tell her you love her_

_What that's mean neji _

_No it's not so just do it?_

_Fine I will were's the phone_

_Here shikamaru_

_Ok _

_(378-6696 ring ring ring. Hello, hi ino, I have something to tell you, what's that, I love you bye.)_

_There I did it _

_Ok sasuke truth or dare_

_Dare_

_Ok then I dare you to wear this pink shirt tell the end of the game? _

_What _

_Yep_

_Hell no _

_Yes_

_Hell no_

_Hell yes_

_Fine were the fuck is it_

_Here ya go_

_(Takes off his shirt and puts on the pink one) ("A/n damn he must be sexy")_

_Ok neji truth or dare_

_Truth sasuke_

_Ok neji who do ya like_

_Ummmm I like ten ten right now_

_What_

_Ya she is totally hot _

_Ok neji slow down _

_Ok shikamaru truth or dare_

_Truth _

_Are ya really in love with ino?_

_Yes I am neji_

_Ok shikamaru ya are freaking us out stop dancing _

_Ok umm naruto truth or dare_

_Dare_

_I dare ya to kiss hinta the nest time ya see her_

_What_

_Yes _

_No way_

_Why not _

_I don't know_

_Ya have to _

_Fine I will sasuke truth or dare_

_Truth _

_Who do ya like? _

_No one_

_What ever_

_No one_

_That's not true your blushing_

_Ok then I like sakura_

_Ya do sasuke_

_Yes leave me alone _

_Ok truth or dare neji_

_Dare _

_Ok I dare ya to huge naruto_

_What ya fine _

_(Walks over and hugs naruto)_

_Tell next time please review you know that little button down there and yes I except anonymous reviews because some are to lazy to login but sometimes I am to so I don't blame you so please review I would love to here from you please and thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own naruto

Ch.2 when 4 girls come into the game

Ok shikamaru truth or dare

Dare

Ok I dare ya to call ten ten, ino, sakura, and hinta to come and play this game with us.

But I don't know all there numbers

But ya know ino's

Were is this getting to neji

Oh this is going to be funny

Why say that sasuke

What I know ino's so what

Will ino's having a sleepover and ten ten, sakura, hinta are staying at her house.

Fine I'll call. Where's the phone

Here.

Ok (378-6696)"ring ring ring ring" 'hello .oh hi ino I have something to ask you, Ok what is it., well me and the guy's are playing truth or dare and I wanted to know if you and your guest would like to come over and play. Oh of course be there shortly. Bye shikamaru)

Ok there coming

Good well wait tell there here to finish our game

Ok but it's shikamaru's turn

Knock, knock, and knock

Oh I'll get that

Hello girls

Hi shikamaru

Hello ino, ten ten, hinta, and sakura

So whose turn is it?

Well it's shikamaru turn

Ok then let's play

Ok then truth or dare sasuke

Dare shikamaru

Ok I dare ya to paint your nail pink

What no way in hell

Ya have to sasuke

No

Yes

Sasuke you have to or we will hold you down and do it

Fine

Here sasuke I'll do it

Fine you can do it ino

(Inner sakura: I want to I want to how dare she)

3 mins later

There ya go sasuke

Ok thanks I guess that reminds me

Reminds you what

Naruto has a dare to up hold

And what's that

Well hinta. Naruto has to kiss you

What

Yep

Oh no

Sasuke way did you have to bring that up

(Smirk) because I know you would have forgot

Ummmm………………………..

Fine hinta let's get this over with

Um…. Ok

(Walk's over and kisses him)

Ok there

Ok that was gross

Ok know ten ten truth or dare

Um…. Truth

Ok then do ya really like neji?

Um………. Yes yes right now I do

Ok ten ten I didn't know that

So shows how much ya know about me

Ok cool down

I'm cool ok sakura truth or dare

Hey were is sakura

Um… I don't know

Sakura where you at

I'm in the corner dumb heads

Oh I didn't see ya

Ok then truth or dare

Dare ten ten

Ok I dare ya to set by sasuke

What?

Go on he won't bit

Fine I will (get's up and go's over and set's down)

Ok ya turn

Ok truth or dare neji

Well dare

Ok I dare ya to kiss ten ten

Huh

No way

Why not scared

No

Oh no the famous neji is scared

I'm not scared (said walking over and kissing ten ten)

Ok

There ya happy

No not really

Ok shut up. Um.. Naruto truth or dare

Truth neji

Just how much do you like hinta? Naruto

Um……. I like her a lot

Ok then it's your turn

Ok sasuke truth or dare

Dare naruto

Ok then I dare ya to go in a closet with sakura for 5 mins. And ya have to kiss her when ya enter and exit

What (both said at the same time)

Yes ya'll do

Ok this is sick and wrong

(Naruto opens door)

Go know

No I am not doing it

We have to sasuke let's just go and get it over with

No

Sasuke you either get up and go in or I will drag you

Fine I'll go damn (said walking in)

Ok that's what I though (said following sasuke)

(Closes door)

Ok I'll set the clock have fun

A/n: hey hoped you like it I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can

Next chapter 5 mins turn in to a 2-hour talk


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hey guy's sorry that I updated so late but I had just got back from spring break so are teachers swamped us with homework so sorry and I will make it up to you

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own naruto but I do own this story

This is dedicated to all my reviewers because of you being very patient with me and I will try my best to up date on my next chapter sooner ok but on with the story

(" These are their thought's and they will be inside these things")

Ch.3 5 mins makes it way to a 2-hour talk

(Inside the closet)

They are going to get pay back right sasuke

Ya I guess so (saying in a kinda I really don't care voice)

Is there something wrong sasuke?

No there is nothing wrong (saying in the same tone)

Are ya sure sasuke?

Ya I'm sure sakura

Ok will since were in here for 5 mins we might as will find something to talk about

No not really

Well why not

I have nothing to say sakura

Well that don't mean you can't talk to me

Ya that dose I have nothing to say to you

Will fine I don't either I was just trying to be nice

Will if you'd stop then you might get some respect

What ever I get respect now and what do you know

That you dumb

You know what you can call naruto that but not me

I will call you what ever I want to

No you can't sasuke

Watch and see

I'm watching and you aren't doing any thing

Why would I with you any way

You know what sasuke your one cold-hearted bastard

Ya ya I have been told that more that once

Well you have never been told by me

Well I guess there is a first for everything

Ya there is

Ya there is always a fucking first for everything

Are you that dumb because you just said that

Ya but I didn't say fucking

And that don't mean shit

Will it dose to me

You are that stupid

I'm not stupid

Ya you are

No I'm not you bitch

Will you're a bastard

And what else are you going to tell me that I already know

Smart ass

And so are you

Shut the hell up sasuke gah

Gah what when did you start saying that?

When I decided to

Ok that made no since

Well you question didn't either

And made more since than you answer

No it didn't you asked a dumb question I gave you a dumb answer

Smart ass

Now who is calling who names?

You

Whatever sasuke you know you are getting very annoying

Now you know how I feel when you bother me

Well you know I bother you for a reason

And that reason is

Um………………………………

I'm waiting for an answer

Um………..

So you don't have one so you don't have a reason

I do

And other than you liking me

Sasuke I don't just like you I love you I have since I was a kid

Oh (" no one has said that to me since my parent's died")

Hello sasuke are you there

Huh? Oh ya I'm here

Will I now you're here but you like just spaced out there for a minute

Oh I didn't know I did that

Will people don't know when they do that sometimes?

And your point is

Well I just noticed that you were thinking I said did I say something wrong

No I was just thinking is that a crime of some sort

No sasuke

Then why did you act like it was?

I wasn't I just wanted to know what you were thinking

None of your business

Well I just thought I would ask

Well you thought wrong sakura

Sorry sasuke

Oh stop apologizing

Why it's nice to do that

Will it gets on my nerves

Oh sorry

Stop it sakura

Um…

Don't you dare say it

Ok I won't

Ok there your doing better

Better for what

Being you

Huh? What are you talking about?

You can't tell me you don't get tired of saying that

Well sometimes I do

Well see if you act like you then you better off

Um… sasuke why are you giving me advice

I really don't know I'm trying to figure that out myself

Well thanks

Don't worry about it

Well then can I give you some advice then?

What ever

Ok then why don't you be yourself then?

Because I don't choose to

Well I didn't either tell you told me to

Well do you listen to everything that people tell you to

Ya if I think it's right I do

So your saying that what I said you think is right

Will ya I know it sounds stupid but we are stupid in are own stupid way right

Will you got a point their sakura

I do

Ya we are stupid in are own way just like were dumb in are own way

Well see I did give you some advice

No actually you made a valid point

I did and you know the weird thing I didn't even know that I did

Will you see you learn something new every day now don't you

Well ya and see you made a point to

Ya I know I did

Um… not to change the subject but how long have we been in here

Um… just about 2 hours

Huh? Why didn't they tell us?

I don't know

Well neither do I

Hey were fucking coming out

Well it's about time sasuke

Shut the hell up naruto

Thought you two got lost in there

Shut up ino

Why should I

Because I said so bitch

When did you start talking to me like that sakura?

Just know don't like

No

Well I really don't care I am not going to lose any sleep over it

Damn sakura is standing up for herself

Shut the hell up shikamaru

Damn don't get mad at me shit

Fuck up shikamaru

No thanks

Oh when this game is over your fucking dead

Is that a threat?

Oh it might be

Ok you two stop it

Sasuke will you (she was cut off bye sasuke putting his hand over her mouth)

(" Sakura: what the hell is he doing")

Sakura I think that's enough of your little out rage ok shake head if you understand

(And doing as she was told she shock her head yes)

Ok (he said letting her go)

Why in the fuck did you do that?

Because you were going over bored

Oh

Well let's get back to the game sakura

Ok let's sasuke

A/n: hope you liked it even though you might be mad at me for making it a cliffy but I will try and have the next chapter up and I'm like kinda running low on dares so if you have any I will love to here them and if I use them I will let every one know that you were the one that had the idea of the dare and you can have it go to a certain character if you want to please review I do accept flames even though you that do flame do it any way even if I asked you not to so why waste my time asking you not to and I do accept anonymous reviews because I know some of you really don't feel like logging in I'm that way sometimes so please review and the more the reviews the faster I will update thanks for reading now please press that little button there and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own naruto but I do own this story

This is dedicated to all my reviewers because of you being very patient with me and I will try my best to up date on my next chapter sooner ok but on with the story

(" These are their thought's and they will be inside these things")

ch.4 game play and game over

well you know what am not into so much of playin anymore

why sakura

because i just don't don't like it kiss my ass

ok sakura are we touchy or what

shut the fuck up naruto

no and you can't make me

nope i can't that's why am leavin (said gettin up and walkin out the door)

sakura wait (sasuke said followin)

what do you want sasuke

nothin thought i would walk you home

ok you are really startin to scare me you know that

nope just takin a little advice and bein myself for once

oh that's nice but why now

i don't know just feel like it

so any way what is the reason why you are walkin me home

i guess maybe to get something off my mind i don't know really

well what is it what do you want to get off your mind (sakura said stopin in the street)

oh nothin forget i brought it even up and why did you stop

well one i want to know what your talkin about and two that's why i stopped

well it's nothin sakura so lets just keep goin huh

why when you said you something on your mind so talk about it

i don't want to talk about it

then why did you bring it up

i don't know and i'm droppin it ( sasuke said as they started walkin again)

ok i guess we well drop it since you don't want to talk about it

ok thats good cause i don't

fine with me what do you want to talk about then

hell if i know i don't talk much

well you don't have to talk much to talk about something

didn't say you did

well i didn't either

well sounded like you did

well i didn't

well fine then why don't we talk about nothin

well nothin is not a very good subject and look we are almost to my place

and what about your place

it means am almost home (sakura said walkin up the stairs with sasuke still beside her)

well i guess thats good for you huh

well i guess so i guess i will see you in the morin (said unlockin her door)

well you know i guess i could tell you whats on my mind

oh know you decide to do that when am home

and so i can choose to tell things when i want to

well am goin in so you can't tell me cause i choose not to listen

well fine you won't listen then i'll show you ( he said movin in and kissin sakura )

um ok

there you happy

what the hell is that suppose to mean

i guess it means you know that i like or really love you to even thought it's been a long time since i really had feelings for some one you know

well i guess you want to come in or somethin

um i don't care (sasuke said followin sakura into her dark apartment)

ok (she said flipin the switch to show a farly emty apartment yet small with a small kitchen with a small living room and two rooms in the back as to say are the bed room and bathroom)

small place

yea i know but it's all i can afford at the time make your self at home on the couch and i'll get us something to drink

um ok

what do you want

water will be fine

ok

so um

here you go and so what (sakura said sittin beside sasuke but a little closer than normal)

thanks

so what made you say what you say

i don't know really i guess i don't know it's hard to explain

well it's nice to know

how is that

well i don't know really

if you don't know how am i suppose to know

ok know i'm gettin scared you are makin no since to me

well it's not like you are sakura

well sorry sasuke

sakura

what

can i ask you somethin

what you can ask anything

well you be my girlfriend and see if it works out

sure i would love to

to be con... (maybe)

A/N: yes i know that this chapter kinda sucked but i was tryin to think of stuff to write well i am still undecided to contune or not but it well be much better than this cause i have got better on my wrtin and it's all up to you the readers and reviews if this story go's on i'm goin to have debates and you choose if the story go's on so let me know.


End file.
